USUK: Step One
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: Alfred's a confident/cocky high school hottie enjoying his meaningless high school life. That is... until he runs over a Brit in the hallway. Some swearing.


Alfred thought it was a bad idea to begin with.

Maybe part of him knew that it was destined to go wrong the moment he tripped that morning. He was a strong and mighty alpha! Dubbed the hottest guy in their class, no girl or man for that matter was able to withstand his charm and good looks. But such a lifestyle became mundane...

Until he met Arthur Kirkland.

He remembered the day clearly when their paths collided quite literally. Walking to his next class, he had been looking down at his phone texting away. Since he was a bigger guy, he just expected people to move out of his way as they usually did. One moment he's trying to pick the right emoji to express his feelings, the next he's on the floor.

"What the fuck?" he groaned, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Someone was underneath him pinned to the floor, but with his glasses askew it was impossible to tell who it was. He huffed and adjusted the frames with his free hand as he tried to push himself up. "Dude watch where you're-" And for once in the history of his life, Alfred Jones found himself speechless.

Two gorgeous green irises stared up at him, full of shock and a bit of anger. It was a color he had never seen before, one so vibrant that it seemed to be glowing. A shade of emeralds sitting in the spring grass as dew settled from the break of dawn. Eyes so beautiful it even managed to make the monstrous eyebrows that sat above them attractive.

And then his scent found its way into his nostrils.

Tea leaves crisping in the summer sun, resting next to a recently extinguished cigarette. Not the cheap kind but the ones that most would use only for special occasions. Vintage. That was the word that first came to mind. It was mostly distinguished by the soft smell of the wood of an old violin and sheets of paper with old ink notes that had etched their way onto the parchment. Classic.

A masterpiece.

"Uh..." It felt like his tongue was growing fat and heavy in his mouth. God, he had never found himself like this before. Not with anyone. Before he could figure out what to do, the person spoke.

"Your knee is crushing my balls." A male British accent. Oh if things could be more perfect about the man underneath him then he would probably explode. But then his clouded mind registered what he said.

"Right!" Al squealed, getting to his feet as fast as he could. He offered a hand with a small smile on his face. _Woo him with your gentleman behavior. No one can resist an alpha as handsome as you-_

The man slapped his hand away and scowled before turning his gaze down to the floor. "I just had all of these organized!" That was when Alfred noticed the papers that were scattered along the tiles. Oops.

"Ah!" he squeaked before dropping back down to his knees, "Sorry about that!" He grabbed handfuls of the sheets and stuffed them into what resembled a stack into the crook of his other arm. "I guess I should watch where I'm going next time-"

"Yes," the teen snapped, "You should. And you're crinkling all of my work." With that, he snatched the papers from Al and turned away to gather the rest. "Thanks for the help, but I can handle it myself." As he got down on his hands and knees to reach for a stray paper that had flown away, his shirt untucked from his slacks to reveal an omega tattoo on his hip and an ass that would make any girl jealous.

Oh, fuck _yes._

Alfred's joy was dulled as the obnoxious bell clang, signaling that second period had begun. His head snapped up and he felt his cheeks pink. "I didn't mean to make you late. Let me walk you to your next class, I'll tell the teacher it was my fault for knocking you over."

The Brit froze for a moment, giving the offer consideration. Al couldn't help but watch as he gnawed on his lower lip in thought, the soft pink skin sparkling against his pearly white teeth. What the hell was wrong with him? He was so caught up in watching the way his cute feminine lips moved that he barely registered that he spoke.

"I guess I won't mind, as long as you're not a bother," he added quickly, casting Alfred a sharp glare. "You can help carry my books if you're going to linger about."

The dirty blond couldn't help but give a toothy grin despite the harsh tone. All he heard was "yes" and the underlying message "please love me." But maybe that was just his bias emotions. Tucking the three books underneath his arm, he began to follow the mysterious green-eyed omega. Oh, even the way he walked was enchanting. Graceful, elegant, feminine, yet commanding respect. If he hadn't been wearing the boys uniform, Alfred would've assumed from a behind glance that this beauty was a girl. And man did he work it.

They trod the hallways, the only sound being the closing of a few late students lockers in far away halls and the soles of their shoes hitting the tiled floors. It reminded Al of horses, especially when he heard some sophomores chasing each other during passing period or the stragglers racing to not be tardy. The ominous silence was deafening and he hated it.

"I didn't catch your name," Al finally said after a few moments, matching his pace with the other teen's so he wasn't distracted by his ass.

The pale blond boy glanced over with an eyebrow raised. "I don't recall throwing it."

Damn. Alfred felt his cheeks grow warm and he turned his gaze forward awkwardly. He shifted the books in his arms.

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

His head snapped back and he couldn't hide the grin on his face. Arthur's cheeks were a light pink and his gaze was fixed on the floor. "Nice name, dude. I'm Al-"

"Alfred Jones," he interrupted, "I know." Al could only watch with amusement as the shorter blond's face shifted to a darker red. "I-I only know because you're really popular! That's all! Don't jump to any silly conclusions." As if to get out of the conversation, the omega picked up his pace and dug his fingernails into the papers he carried. "Football and all. Everyone around here knows your scent. I mean you!"

My scent? Al let his lip curl up into a cocky smirk. Pretty boy was getting a little flustered, and it was a nice look on him. But Arthur scowled and shook his head, the blood retreating from his cheeks. "Whatever. This is my class."

Alfred almost tripped over his feet trying to come to a stop since the petite blonde ended up walking so fast. They stood in front of room 103 which he recognized as Coach Beilschmidt's classroom, a high-strung alpha who currently had two kids attending the school. "Must be a pain having him early in the morning, huh?"

"He knows his History," Arthur said with a shrug, "Now can I have my books back before you snap their spines in half?"

The dirty blond looked down to see that he was indeed pinning the books under his armpit quite tightly from his attempt to screech to a stop a minute ago. His cheeks burnt as he handed them over. "Yeah, sorry about that."

The omega went to open the door but paused before his hand wrapped around the handle. "...I study in the library during fifth period. It's my off block so if you need help with history or anything else." He gave a nonchalant shrug, his gaze fixed on the floor as a small blush took over his cheeks. "I guess I could be of service."

A huge grin took over Al's features and his eyes practically lit up light blue LEDs. "Fifth block it is then!"

The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched. It might've just been Alfred's imagination, but he swore it was the slightest of smiles. "I'll see you later... Alfred."

And with that, he scurried into the classroom like a bolt of lightning. Al could only stand there, processing the whole thing. The way that British accent rolled over his name... This had to be a bad idea. A trap even.

 _Ah,_ Alfred thought with a shrug, _What the heck? YOLO._

The End


End file.
